


5ever

by yourloveisameme



Category: Fish!!!!!! In The Water (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Drabbles, FIRST POST BITCHES, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourloveisameme/pseuds/yourloveisameme
Summary: look I suck at summaries





	5ever

**Author's Note:**

> K I know this anime hasn't come out yet, but I saw these 2 and I just KNEW they were otp material. 
> 
> https://fish-in-the-water-official.tumblr.com

“Ooooh, that's so cool, Protag-kun,” said Loveinterest-chan, gazing at him through long magenta lashes as Protag-kun showed off his super awesome fishing move.

  
“Yeah, this is Spontaneous Spirit,” Protag-kun said, but he wasn't looking at the water or the rod. He was looking at Friendo-kun, standing off to the side with his hands in his pockets, not looking at either of them.

  
Friendo-kun looked...smad.

  
Every once in a while he would glance up at his sister and best friend sitting very very close together on the pier. The two boys' eyes met and he looked away quickly. Then he stood up, eyes flashing with pain and jealousy such jealousy. Friendo-kun couldn't take it anymore; he stood up and walked away.

  
“...umm I gotta go,” Protag-kun said to a shocked Loveinterest-chan. The blonde ran after Friendo-kun, panting as he caught up in the middle of the path towards town. “Friendo,” he said, putting a hand on the other boy's shoulder.

  
Friendo stiffened. “Oh, hey Protag shouldn't you be with Loveinterest-chan.” His voice carried no trace of hatred or bitterness because he was a good friend and just wanted Protag-kun to be happy.

  
But Protag-kun knew better. “I don't wanna be with Loveinterest-chan.”

  
Friendo blinked confused.

  
“I wanna be with you.”

  
“wat”

  
“Your my best friend, Friendo-kun. You're the reason that makes me smile. You've always been here for me. You gave me your family's heirloom fishing rod that's been passed down for generations. You skinny dip in the river with me as homoeorotic fanservice together. You gave me CPR that one time I fell in and almost drowned. When you're with me..........I'm invisible.” He looked into Friendo-kun's eyes romantically. “I fish for you.”

Friendo-kun blushed, pink spreading across his tan freckly face.

“What I'm trying to say is,” Protag-kun stepped forward, taking Friendo-kun's hand and this time he didn't pull away from his touch. “I Like(tm) you, Friendo. I like you almost as much as I like FISH.”

“...Are you serious.” Friendo-kun's eyes welled with tears of joy.

“Of course I'm serious,” he said, tugging him closer towards him, closing the gap. And he put his lips on Friendo-kun's and they mutually put their tongues in each other's mouths. Passerby stared at them, two grimy boys in fishing gear in the middle of the street, makin out but they didn't friggin care.

Suddenly Friendo-kun pulled away looking very serious. “Gosh I feel bad, what about my sister.”

Protag-kun laughed, revealing teeth white as beach shells. “Oh Loveinterest-chan's a lesbian, didn't you know?”

“No way!”

“Yes. She's dating Token-chan.”

“Who would've known.”

“I know right? Now can we please make out?”

“Okay, bae,” said Friendo-kun and they kissed and did some other stuff and the fishing boyfriends (later husbands) lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now y'all thanks for reading ! Maybe next time you'll get a smut ;)


End file.
